Aunque sea difícil debemos seguir adelante (Lynncoln)
by Briandxd
Summary: Lo que hicimos fue algo que para muchos es un acto de asco y repudio hacia los involucrados, pero al ver aquellas sonrisas que nuestro amor a creado... todas las malas experiencias que hemos vivido quedan en el pasado aunque aveces... quieran volver...
1. Prologo

Prologo El oficial de policía

Una escena del crimen es algo que pocos residentes cercanos de la victima pueden llegar a presenciar, pero si se tiene el infortunio se causa el panico y temor entre las personas que lo ven de primera mano.

Aunque eso no suele aplicar con oficiales que fueron entrenados para ello.

En una pequeña residencia cerca del centro de madrid una señora de avanzada edad había sido asesinada a sangre fría.

Los forenses se encargaban de verificar el cadáver mientras los detectives buscaban por toda la casa señales de pistas que, en descuido del ladrón, pudo dejar.

La policía local interrogaba a los civiles para obtener pistas certeras y descripciones.

Una patrulla se estaciono frente a la casa, un hombre de almenos 35 años junto a su compañero de piel morena de almenos 30 años bajan del auto y miran la escena del crimen

Oficial.- *se acerca a ambos* Jefe no debió de rechazar su semana de vacaciones nosotros lo tenemos controlado, además no queremos que... jeje ya sabe quien, se presente

???.- estoy conciente de que ya enviaron a los mejores del caso, aun así en el caso no puedo quedarme fuera

¿¿¿.- si, solo seguimos el código así que siga con el interrogatorio señor polainas

Oficial.- ¡a la orden señor!

El oficial a cargo se retira para buscar a mas testigos claves mientras ambos jefes de departamento analizan la escena con calma

¿¿¿.- cuando crees que el crimen no puede empeorar salen con esto

???.- una pobre anciana pensionada fue victima de vándalos que solo querían sacar algo de plata *mira la casa* además este lugar no parece ser uno de los que un ladrón quisiera robar

¿¿¿.- la delincuencia actual esta tan podrida que harían lo que fuese por unos cuantos euros *suspira* ¿crees que su familia viva cerca?

???.- lo dudo Hugo *mira la casa nuevamente y pasa entre las cintas policiacas*

Hugo.- Jefe Loud ¿que hace?

???.- *se acerca a los forenses* la señora tiene algún medio de comunicación

Forense.- solo un celular de primera generación táctil señor *le muestra la bolsa con el celular*

???.- *se pone unos guantes de hule y toma el celular*

Hugo.- Señor Loud no podemos manejar la evidencia si no a sido llevada a los laboratorios

???.- solo voy a revisar sus contactos para avisar a su familia Hugo no tienes que ser tan dramático, además si el ladrón hubiese querido el celular este ya no estaría aquí, a lo mucho el celular contiene huellas de la señora

El jefe de departamentos transcribe los contactos del celular antiguo a su celular personal para luego marcar a todos los números...

???.- al parecer todos están informados, solo me queda darle la noticia al que creo que es su hijo

Hugo.- ¿donde aprendió a teclear tan rápido? Parece un escritor innato

???.- hmm... digamos que esta en mis habilidades

El policía de cabellera blanca marga entonces el ultimo numero donde al contestar en la otra linea la voz de un hombre de posiblemente unos 26 años se escuchaba

Antonio.- ¡¡ahora que quieres mamá ¿no te dije que estoy ocupado de 9 a 11?!!

La reacción molesta del joven de la otra linea sorprendió un poco al oficial el cual prosiguió con pena a darle la noticia

???.- escuche amigo, soy el de policía Lincoln Loud del departamento de Madrid, lamento informarle que su madre a fallecido tras un asalto a mano armada, puede pasar a ver la casa de la señora para saber que hará con ella.

Lamento la perdida, mis mas grandes condolencias amigo, cuídese

Antes de que siquiera el sujeto pudiera contestar la llamada había sido cortada por el albino el cual con una expresión amarga suspiro y salió fuera de la escena del crimen

Hugo.- dar las malas noticias no son tu fuerte hermano

Lincoln.- nunca lo fueron, pero prefiero ser directo antes de mentirles

???.- ¡¡LOOOOOUD!!

Ambos oficiales miran con asombro como su supervisor el señor Archundía el cual estaba visiblemente molesto

Lincoln.- s-señor Archundía q-que agradable sorpresa

Archundía.- ¡no quiero oír una palabra de usted señor Loud ¿no se supone que esta de vacaciones?!

Lincoln.- y lo estoy pero la noticia requería de mi atención así que no me quedaba de otra mas que venir

Archundía.- ¡no lo promoví para que tratara de cobrar horas extra señor Loud! ¡si se le da una fecha de descanso! ¡¡ES PORQUE DEBE RESPETARLA!!

Lincoln.- *traga saliva*

Archundía.- ¡ahora retírese a su casa! ¡¡SI NO QUIERE SER DESPEDIDO!!

Lincoln.- c-claro que si señor

El albino rápidamente entra en su patrulla para luego pisar fondo para alejarse del lugar

Archundía.- ¡este mocoso va a hacer que me de algo!

Hugo.- tiene que admitir que... es de los mejores

Archundía.- el sindicato no mira a los mejores solo se enfoca en ver quien no recibe sus vacaciones, el sindicato es duro desde que la nueva administradora llego y si ese muchacho sigue así lo mas probable es que termine en la calle

Hugo.- ¿tanto así por no tomar vacaciones?

Archundía.- la administradora allí lo vera como un caso de sobreexplotación laboral, y si a mi me corren del departamento a Loud también...

El albino llega a la comisaria para dejar la patrulla y retirarse a casa

Lincoln.- *con la mano imita a Archundía* rigrisi i cisi i discquinsir *patea una piedra* creí que no le importaría el entrar en un día de vacaciones, debería agradecérmelo pero no, al gente nunca ve el lado bueno de las cosas, solo mira lo que haces mal para recalcarlo

El albino se recarga contra la pared mientras espera a que un taxi pase para llevarlo a su casa

Lincoln.- (Dios Lynn va a matarme cuando se entere de que rechace nuestra cita por el trabajo)

Para su fortuna un taxi paso, el albino pensó en que todavía podría salir con su querida mujer.

Pero esos pensamientos se fueron cuando un grito de auxilio se hizo presente.

Al parecer un señor, dueño de un puesto de hot dogs solicitaba ayuda inmediata debido a que un joven con una chamarra de cuero que cubría su cabello corría a gran velocidad con una bolsa llena de hot dogs

Lincoln.- no en mi guardia mocoso

El albino rápidamente salió corriendo para alcanzar al muchacho el cual al percatarse aumento el ritmo de la corrida.

Ambos corrieron almenos dos cuadras hasta que el chico tropezó y callo de frente mientras que los hot dogs calleron en un carrito de una persona sin hogar la cual al ver el contenido de la bolsa se emociono

Vagabundo.- gracias señor muchas gracias por estos alimentos

El albino levanto al muchacho el cual opuso resistencia al principio pero luego se tranquilizo

Lincoln.- que aproveche amigo

El hombre sin hogar se retira con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras el albino se lleva al joven devuelta con el hombre del carrito

Vendedor.- gracias por atrapar al vándalo oficial

Lincoln.- solo cumplo con mi trabajo señor descuide...

De pronto el albino vio con mas detalle los ropajes del chico los reconocía con todo lujo de detalle por lo que le quita la capucha dejando ver al joven de cabellera blanca con unos cuantos mechones castaños

Lincoln.- Leo tienes algo que decirle al señor

Leo(13).- no debe ser tan ingenuo a la hora de vender

Lincoln.- *le pellizca el brazo derecho* ¡eso no es lo que quiero oír de ti!

Leo.- ¡¡auch!! ¡esta bien lo siento señor!

Lincoln.- en verdad lamento que mi hijo hiciera esto, solo dígame cuanto le debo

Vendedor.- solo 100 euros amigo,

El albino saca de su cartera 2 billetes de 100 los cuales el señor tomo sabiendo las intenciones del albino

Vendedor.- de esta boca no sale nada amigo

Lincoln.- eso espero ya tengo muchos problemas de los que encargarme, siento la molestia nos vemos luego

El albino jala del brazo con una expresión molesta a su hijo mientras este solo lo veía con indiferencia

Lincoln- ya veras cuando tu madre se entere muchachito...

Continuara...


	2. Capitulo 1 La Deportista y sus sequitos

Mientras el albino llevaba de la oreja al joven muchacho de mas de 13 años una mujer de 37 años se encontraba alentando a su equipo de fútbol debido a que ella era la entrenadora de "las panteras rosas" de la escuela secundaria del estado

???.- ¡¡ANDA VE POR EL BALÓN!!

¡¡ELISA PEGATE AL DEFENSA COMO SI TU VIDA DEPENDIERA DE ELLO!!

Para su edad ella era una mujer muy bella debido a sus buenos atributos bien formados gracias al entrenamiento, rutinas y dieta que llevaba.

La entrenadora era también una practicante del deporte activamente teniendo su equipo con el que habían logrado impresionar a mas de la mitad del mundo aunque tuvo que retirarse debido a su edad al igual que se quedo para cuidar de su querida familia

???.- ¡¡¿ES LO MAS LEJOS QUE PUEDES PATEAR SARA?!!.

¡¡A TU EDAD YO MANDABA LOS BALONES HASTA 3 CUADRAS LEJANAS SOLO CON LA FUERZA DE MI PIE ESTANDO LASTIMADO!!

Podía parecer dura y alguien que solo quiere ganar para alardear ante otras escuelas pero la realidad era que incentivana a los jóvenes mediante el odio y la dureza para inconscientemente hacer que ese estrés acumulado de tantas horas de entrenamiento valieran la pena...

???.- ¡¡PERO QUE HACES OBSERVANDO COMO SE LLEVA EL BALÓN, CORRE NO MIRES ATRÁS!!

Y al parecer lo valieron, la portera no dejo entrar ni uno de los tiros que le mandaban a la puerta.

???.- ¡¡UNA CHICA SIN BRAZOS PUEDE DETENERLA MEJOR!!...

El partido termino de la mejor forma para la entrenadora gritona debido a que su equipo consiguió una victoria de 6 sobre 0.

Las jóvenes del equipo perdedor fueron recibidos por abrazos de su entrenadora la cual les decía palabras motivacionales mientras les pasaba un poco de agua a todas

Mientras tanto del otro lado de las bancas la entrenadora gruñona esperaba a su equipo las cuales a leguas se notaban exhaustas por el desgaste que tuvieron

Las chicas esperaban un regaño por parte de su entrenadora debido a que en anteriores partidos el rendimiento general del equipo demostraba haber echo de mas.

Cuando todas estaban resignadas a recibir el regaño la entrenadora les mostró varias cajas de pizza y sodas mientras les sonreía de oreja a oreja.

???.- siempre tuve fe en ustedes chicas, estoy tan orgullosa de saber que las chicas enclenques y debiluchas fueron aplastadas.

Pero que no se les suba a la cabeza porque en cuanto comiencen a flaquear les juro que el entrenamiento aumentara aun mas...

Del otro lado del lugar una jovencita vestida con un bello vestido color celeste sostenido por broches donde bajo este llevaba puesta una camiseta rosa, al igual que en su cabello llevaba su cabello sujeto con una liga al igual que en su rostro cargaba con unos anteojos debido a su mala visión.

La pequeña de 10 años salía de un gran salón acompañada por una señora de buenos atributos acompañado de un cabello tintado a morado.

La pequeña de lentes llevaba consigo un gran trofeo dorado que en la parte superior del mismo estaba detallado con un libro abierto.

???.- aun no me creo que hayas ganado pequeña, digo participaste con jóvenes de secundaria ¿como es que sabes tanto?

¿¿¿.- aun me sorprende que dude de mi señorita Camila, además lo que vimos no fueron mas que cosas sencillas, si entráramos al área de trigonometría o calculo eso si seria un buen reto.

Camila.- no hay que presumir mi niña, que tu hermana lo haga no significa que tengas que hacerlo tu también pequeña Marie

Lynn Marie Loud tercera o como su madre le dice "Ljr" o simplemente Marie es la hija mas pequeña del oficial Loud con 10 años de edad, una niña prodigio que a su edad resuelve problemas de preparatoria almenos de primer grado según sus maestros.

Lynn 3ra (tercera).- descuide solo sera por un momento, no me gusta alardear... tanto jiji

Camila.- hay mi niña

De pronto un automóvil híbrido se estaciona cerca de la pequeña y de la señorita Camila donde la entrenadora Loud sale del auto acompañada de una chica de 11 años la cual vestía un uniforme deportivo de su equipo

Camila.- señora Lynn ¿como esta?

Lynn.- pues estoy un tanto cansada y con la garganta seca

Camila.- ya le e dicho que gritarle a las niñas solo le causara un daño permanente a sus cuerdas vocales

Lynn.- si lo se...

-Mientras las adultas hablaban las niñas se reúnen para hablar del día que tu vieron-

Lynn 3ra.- y dime Lacy ¿los hiciste morder el polvo?

Lacy.- creo que esta de mas decirlo hermanita, 6 a 0 no es algo fácil de conseguir, y mas si tienes en cuenta a las chicas de las escuelas privadas

Lynn 3ra.- podrán tener entrenadores privados pero nunca tendrán lo que nosotras

Lacy.- yep así es.

¿Y tu? Veo que cargas ese trofeo con mucho orgullo ¿de cuantos fracasos estamos hablando?

Lynn 3ra.- vencí a los mejores de la secundaria en tiempo récord

Lacy.- me alegro hermanita *le acaricia el cabello* siento acaparar la atención de mamá otra vez

Lynn 3ra.- *se acomoda los lentes* no importa, me gusta pasar tiempo con la señorita Camila *muestra su mano derecha* me dio estas pulseras con formulas químicas

Lacy.- je suertuda, aun así prometo que la siguiente vez iremos todos

Lynn 3ra.- eso espero *le sonríe*...

En el deportivo de Lynn cada una de las chicas tenia su tema de conversación, cosa que hizo el viaje mucho mas corto de lo usual.

Lynn y Camila seguían hablando sobre el cuidado de la voz mientras las pequeñas planeaban que harían después de clases.

Un ambiente amigable que no podía ser interrumpido por nada... o eso pensaba la matriarca antes de llegar a casa...

Después de dejar a Camilla frente a su hogar la madre de las pequeñas se percato que el auto de su marido estaba estacionado, cosa que la hizo pensar un poco antes de entrar

No pensaba que su marido la engañaba pero mas valía prevenir que lamentarlo después por lo que abrió la puerta para notar como su único hijo y su esposo se lanzaban miradas de odio

Lynn.- *en tono enojado* Lincoln me dijiste que irías a trabajar y por ello cancelamos nuestra cena

Lincoln.- iba a llamarte porque me dieron el día, pensaba llevarte a un lugar mejor pero adivina que, nuestro pequeño "Ángel" le robo a alguien

Lynn.- aquí vamos otra vez...

Continuara...


End file.
